The Chaos in Everyone
by Yoko-sempai
Summary: Kagome has a sister, who isn't all she seems to be.What happens when the spider seems to be after her?Will she be able to fight him?Will the others ever tell each other of their love?Will Kags and Inu ever defeat Naraku?Does have chappies for Inu characte


**Title: **Chaos in Everyone

**Author:** Yoko-sempai

**Rating:** T, for violence, language, and future lime.

**Pairing:** Ame/Sesshomaru, Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku.

**Warning(s): **None for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I only own this story and Ame. If I actually owned Inuyasha, would I be writing this?

_She was in an open field. It was night time and there was a full moon in the sky. There were beautiful flowers everywhere. A couple seemed to be on fire. Suddenly, the dreamer felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw the most beautiful woman in the world. She had long blonde hair and soft blue-gray eyes. She was wearing a pale gray kimono .Just then, the women looked at her._

_'Who are you?' the dreamer asked._

_'Wait! Please tell me who you are?' The woman just smiled and turned away. She started walking away from this place._

**RRRRRRRR**

Ame Higurashi sat up in her bed, breathing heavily. _Man, what a weird dream, _she thought. She stood up and went to her window. Opening it, she leaned on the sill. Anyone looking at her would say she was an attractive girl. She had wavy, waist-length, auburn hair and burning crimson eyes. Her skin was pale and seemed to have an unearthly glow to it. She was tall and athletic. She had an air of intelligence about her and that intelligence was also reflected in her eyes.

Ame's thoughts returned to the dream. _But was it just a dream?_ She thought. _I felt like I knew that woman. She seemed so...familiar._

At that moment, her bedroom door opened and another girl came in. she was about three inches shorter than Ame, at about 5'5", and had wavy, waist-length black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Unlike Ame, she had an air of innocence about her and it shone in her eyes.

"What are you doing up, Ame?" the girl asked sleepily.

"Couldn't sleep, Kagome," Ame replied. "What are you doing up?"

"I sensed that you were troubled and wanted to see what was wrong. Bad dream?"

"Yeah...you could say that. I'm fine now though. Get back to sleep. Don't forget we have to go back to the Feudal Era tomorrow." Ame walked over to Kagome and smirked before saying her next words. "If we don't show up on time, Inuyasha will just throw a hissy fit and come get us." She smirked even more as she saw Kagome bristle at her words.

"Yeah I know," the irate girl replied. "Goodnight Ame." Kagome went over to Ame and hugged her. Ame returned the hug lightly.

"Goodnight Kagome." Kagome sighed happily. She was the only person who got to see Ame like this, with a kind look in her eyes not the emotionless or angry one. Kagome was happy for it. _She seems so sad sometimes, _she thought. _I just want to help her. I know she's lonely, even if she won't admit it. I see the look in her eyes every time I'm sitting with mom or dad. She misses her parents._

Ame was an orphan. Her parents were killed when she was five. She was sent to the orphanage. One day, when Kagome's mom went there to donate some clothes, she saw the little girl by herself. She asked about her and found out that her parents were shot two months ago. Since then, she didn't talk to anybody. Mrs. Higurashi felt compassion and sympathy for the girl so she adopted her and took her in. When Ame first came to the Higurashi household, she was as distant as she had been at the orphanage. But little by little, she became more open, at least to her new family.

By the time she was thirteen, the family knew everything about her. She adored Souta, helped Grandpa run the shrine, and thought of Mrs. Higurashi as her own mother. Also, over the years Kagome and she developed a special bond. They would know when the other was in trouble, they could find each other anywhere, and, in Ame's case, knew what the other was thinking. That was how Ame knew where Kagome was when she first went to the Feudal Era. Ame sensed Kagome inside the well so she jumped down and ended up in Feudal Japan. After that, she went with Kagome every time she went back.

Truthfully, Kagome was glad Ame was there. The taller girl gave her comfort. Kagome finally made it back to her bedroom. "Goodnight Ame," she whispered before she went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Ame, who had watched Kagome walk away, shook her head and went back to the window. "Those two are going to drive me insane," she murmured as she thought of her sister and their half-demon friend. "When they finally admit how they feel to each other, I'll throw the biggest party that world as ever seen." She smirked and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She fixed her gaze on the moon, enjoying its beauty. The silver orb was in the shape of a crescent. But soon enough, her thoughts turned from pleasant to serious.

_Tomorrow we resume our search for jewel shards. That also means our hunt for that bastard Naraku begins. _Not for the first time, a seed of doubt began to grow within her. _Can we ever beat him? Will we ever be able to rid ourselves and everyone else of that evil? _She shivered as a cold breeze blew in. _I pray to Kami we can. For all our sakes._

Sighing, she went to her bed and crawled in, closing her eyes. "Good night, Kagome," she whispered as sleep took over her once more.

INUYASHAINUYASHA

Yoko: So, did you like? I hope you did, and it will get better. I promise. Next chapter is gonna be Kagome and Inuyasha. So I hope you enjoy! Please review!


End file.
